omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Luni (Lucas Lee)
|-|Lucass Lee= |-|Magical Luni= |-|Full Body= Character Synopsis Luni '''is a reocurring entity that appears in many Gachaverse related material. Also going under the alias of '''Lucas Lee, he is implied to be simply a male version of Creator Luni and is essentially two sides of the same coin in relation to her. Like Creator Luni, Lucas is also another stand-in for the creators of Gachaverse and is an all powerful being who usually doesn't like displaying his powers in favor of a normal life. Luni can also become a female, where he takes the title and form of Magical Luni 'in who hopes to defeat all evil monsters in the world Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Gachaverse (Gacha World) Name: Luni, Lucas Lee Gender: Male Age: Undefinitable (Exists outside of Time, alongside predating the universe) Classification: Creator of Gachaverse, Developer Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Created the entire narrative that Gachaverse is bound to, being able to alter the plot in any way he desires, including altering it to make it unbeatable or making it end), Creator Physiology, Creation & Destruction (Creators have the natural ability to create anything from their thoughts and will alone, ranging from other sentient beings to even entire realities), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds. Creator Luni herself is stated to have created this source of power and as such, should have full access), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing beings from reality, of which he did to many Solarian followers. Stated to be capable of erasing the entire Luniverse from simple boredom), Reality Warping (Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Possesses control over the RNG System, of which can alter causal relations and change the probability of situations, such as altering the course of a battle), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired), Abstract Existence (Creators are stated to be conceptual in nature and likely have a similar nature to other Creators such as Inferno Carrie and Christmas Eve; Both of them are described as embodiments), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Darkness and Light), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Creators are stated to be transcendent of the concept of death, with it being inapplicable to them. Creators exists as nessasity to reality and are reliant on the existence of Entrop and whatever they embody. Creators true forms exist on a higher dimensional plane, with their physical bodies being emanations), Law Manipulation (Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. Created the laws that govern the Gachaverse and can manipulate them fundamentally), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Large Size (Type 8; When in True Form; The true forms of a Creator exceeds that of the entire universe and universes orbit them instead), Non-Corporeal (Creators exist as purely information and are stated to lack physical forms), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Has a passive Time Stop that works on Immeasurables. Additionally, can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (Maintains the cycle of life and death across the Luniverse. It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Madness Manipulation (Creator's true selves can't be comprehended by mortlas, being solely a mesh of information. When one gazes upon them, one will go insane gradually if exposed to The Creator), Information Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (At the dawn of time, Creator Luni established the concepts of knowledge and thought, creating sentience as a result), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities), Fate Manipulation (Can create futures in which her attacks will always hit and also created the destined fate that Gacha Summoner will always wield The Gacha Sword), Energy Manipulation (Wields energy in the form of blasts and creating energy fields), Power Nullification (Nullified Gacha Summoner's use of The Gacha Sword and can completely negate Ellie's powers altogether), Summoning (Can summon Lilith or any of her servants at will), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), 4th Wall Awareness, Danmaku (In the form of her energy spreading attack) *Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence), Madness Manipulation (Can comprehend other Creators without going mad), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of enduring Chaos Magic, of which is their total opposite), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(As a male aspect of Creator Luni, he's comparable to Creator Luni, who is stated to have created not just Gachaverse , but every reality that resides within Gachaverse , which includes an infinite number of realities . Superior to The Gacha Sword , which amplified Ellie to have the power to destroy all of existence, all universes and absolutely above Succubus Lilith, who despite having a fraction of Luni's power, was capable of fighting on par with the likes of Gacha Summoner and a weakened Sol) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Should be comparable to Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time. The Creators also reside within The Void, which exists outside the totality of all universes. It's later revealed that Creators view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond it's linear flow). '''Omnipresent '''across Gacha World (His presence is one with the entire Gacha World game reality) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Capable of creating an infinite number of realities, along with erasing them if he truly desired. Superior in power to The Gacha Sword, which was able to give Ellie the power to creatse all of existence, all universes. Should also be physically on par with his sister, Senpaibuns) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Views the destruction of The Multiverse as insignificant. Can tank hits from The Gacha Blade, which has the ability to destroy all of existence across all realities) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Holds knowledge over all events that occur within Gachaverse, even being aware of the actions that take place within the narrative, despite being in a completely seperate dimension) '''Weaknesses: None Notavle Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Control: '''As the creator of all elements, Luni can wield all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. This also extends to being able to manipulate both light and dark *'Creation & Destruction: Gods are capable of creating and destroying entire universes as stated by Sol *'Spatial Manipulation: 'Gods have the ability to create spaces that are spatially flat and can compress beings to 2-D beings *'''Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & History Manipulation: '''Gods such as Creator Luni are capable of creating futures and making them become true (Your future I created ends now!"). Goddess Ellie is also capable of controlling "Numbers" and making them true *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: '''Gods are stated to have their own personal universes they control, also evident by Luni who holds own dimension *'Matter Manipulation: 'Gods can manipulate atoms in order to create physical structures *'Acausality: 'Creators exist outside of linear Causality and Time , including Past, Present and Future *'Corruption: 'Creator Luni was responsible for the creation of "Corruption" and to extend, The Blades of Corruption *'Void Manipulation: '"Corruption" (A power that Creator Luni created), can erase things from reality and send them beyond non-existence *'Plot Manipulation & Law Manipulation: 'Creator Luni is capable of creating the narratives in which games abide by and their rules *'Existence Erasure: 'Creator Luni can remove all worlds from reality. Also deleted both The Gacha Summoner and Succubus Lilith *'Conceptual Manipulation: '''Even lesser Creators can create hundreds of concepts with simply raising their hands. In addition, Creator Luni created the conceptual embodiment of "Corruption" (In addition to the idea itself) '''Note: '''While is canonically stated that Creator Luni and Lucas Lee are basically two aspects of one another. Lucas Lee has a seperate profile on the basis that he's still a completely different character and treated as a totally different personality from Creator Luni Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Author Avatars Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Light Benders Category:Immortals Category:Law Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Large Size Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Madness Inducers Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 2